Tara Ribble
Tara Ribble is a 4th grade teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. She is strict and does not like cheese, George Beard and Harold Hutchins that much, and always lectures them. She wears glasses and hates the Captain Underpants comics that George and Harold write. She also almost gave George and Harold a G for a grade instead of an F. Her name is a pun on the two words: "Ms. Ribble" is a pun on "miserable", and her full name (Tara Ribble) is a pun on "terrible". The Adventures of Captain Underpants Ms. Ribble only plays two roles (a short speaking,and acting) as a backround character. The only roles that she plays are: A speaking- Their teacher kept pinching herself. "I just know this is a dream," she said''. When George, and Harold were behaving. An acting- Ms. Ribble was seen snapping at George, and Harold misbehaving while Mr Krupp was walking by as to show an example as to what would happen when Mr Krupp were to hear snapping. Ms. Ribble isn't even addressed as Ms. Ribble in this book, instead ''Teacher. Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets sees Mr. Meaner get eaten by a Talking Toilet. Tara Ribble sees "Mr Meaner" get eaten by a "Talking-Toilet." Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) She and almost the whole school get turned into Evil Zombie Nerds By Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer. They are then rescued by George, Harold and Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants Ms. Ribble reads "The Pied Piper" to George and Harold's class, which gets the two the idea to write Captain Underpants and the Pied Pooper of Piqua. Also, her name is changed to "Falafel Gizzardtush." She is also seen laughing at George and Harold, and fell for their trick in the teachers' lounge, like other teachers. She stated she that she didn't want them to touch her diet soda, calling them "brats," and opened the fridge door rather quickly, and got covered in more stuff. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman In the fifth book, Ms. Ribble had a big role. George and Harold try to hypnotize her with the 3-D Hypno ring they got in the first book after they almost made her get married to Mr. Krupp. She ends up turning evil and becomes the Wicked Wedgie Woman. Ms. Ribble almost takes over the whole town but Captain Underpants saves the day. She then became the nicest teacher in school. Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets Ms. Ribble is now a loving teacher. George and Harold demonstrate how to make "Squishies" where you put ketchup packs under a toilet seat and when someone sits on them, they squirt on their legs. Ms. Ribble pulled one on Mr. Krupp. Melvin Sneedly changed himself to the Bionic Booger Boy by accident and was really distrupting Ms. Ribbles' classes unintentionally. When Melvin sneezed, Ms Ribble persuaded him to cover his mouth because he had made such a big booger mess in the room. However, he sneezed again and covered his mouth. It made a much bigger mess in the room, and Ms Ribble was covered with boogers from head to toe. She told Melvin not to cover his nose next time, and asked the class who wanted a cookie. Athough she is not seen in the rest of the book nor in any of the books after this one, it was mentioned that she got sick with a cold, possiblily because of Melvin sneezing on her. Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Return of Tippy Tinkletrousers Ms. Ribble makes a small appearance in the Ninth Book on page 256. She is seen sitting down with Mr. Krupp in a teachers' conference with Mr. Fyde. See Also * Wedgie Woman A-K-A THE "WICKED WEDGIE WOMAN" Appearences ** The Adventures of Captain Underpants ** Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets ** Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) ** Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants ** Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman ** Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets ** Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Antagonists Category:Good Guys (novels)